


Day 119 - What friends are for (part two)

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [119]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward!Molly, Banter, Flirting, Friendship, Humour, M/M, Sherlock is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“Was there any purpose to your visit here or is bothering me the only thing on today’s agenda?”</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 119 - What friends are for (part two)

“Was there any purpose to your visit here or is bothering me the only thing on today’s agenda?”

“I'm bothering _you_? You’ve done nothing than talk about your non-existent love life until now.”

“I have no idea what to do, I’ve forgotten how to even talk to women. How do people flirt these days?”

Sherlock raised his eyes from the file in front of him and silently looked at him. Greg sighed, “Yeah, pretend I did not just ask _you_ for dating advice.”

“I’m really beginning to regret coming here today.”

“I’m sorry if me being miserable disturbs your thought process. I am lonely, Sherlock.”

“And what am I, your social worker?”

Two hours later, after having followed Lestrade to Barts, Sherlock slammed a piece of paper on the slab between Greg and Molly Hooper. Right on top of the body.

“Here. The numbers of five women who wouldn’t be averse to go on a date with a police inspector. Even you should be capable to get at least one of them to go out with you.”

“Charming, Sherlock.”

Sherlock stormed off and Lestrade found himself blushing. But not as deeply as Molly Hooper.

“Do you want to... I mean, I know about being lonely. No, what I mean is... I have one in twenty minutes. Um, I mean... a break.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'numbers/ counting'.
> 
> I just noticed that I already used the title ['What friends are for'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/473406) when Lestrade forced Sherlock to go jewellery-shopping with him. Seems this is going to be a thing. ;)


End file.
